Showerheads having an inlet which can be connected to a hot and/or cold water supply pipe, and a plurality of nozzles for delivery of the water, for example with a spray jet, are known. The nozzles may be associated, in a predetermined arrangement and number, with a rectangular or circular shaped plate in turn fixed and sealed to another plate, intended to be supported in the centre of the shower tray, for example by means of the water supply pipe or another support structure. In some cases the showerhead is wall-mounted, for example supported by a column or a base from which it protrudes with a predefined inclination towards the shower tray, so as to deliver the water towards the user. Other means for fixing the showerhead are also known.
Some showerheads have large-size plates, for example with dimensions between 30 and 50 cm, and are particularly popular because, since they are able to contain a large number of nozzles, they are able to deliver a very large volume of water, thus providing the user with a pleasant sensation. The nozzles are applied to the bottom plate of the showerhead which is then welded or glued to the top plate, thus defining a path for the fluid from the inlet to the nozzles.
A known drawback of such showerheads consists in small leakages of water through tiny cracks which form between the top plate and the bottom plate following wear. It is known to provide a simple sealing gasket between the two plates, but this solution is normally unable to prevent the small leakages since the gasket loses its elasticity with time, for example following the sudden changes in temperature of the heated water. Basically, after being used many times, a small amount of water usually leaks from the side edge of the showerhead, this being a nuisance both from an aesthetic and a functional point of view.
The problem forming the basis of the present invention is that of devising a showerhead with an improved sealing action, i.e., which is able to eliminate all the small leakages, especially at the joint between the top plate and the bottom plate, also following prolonged use over time, overcoming all the limitations and drawbacks which hitherto affect the known showerheads.